Forum:TTTB/Should we allow articles UNCP Based? (IE: Wall of Balls, Squish Ninjam Carol, etc.)
I am here to talk about the quite frequent articles done be Mec. They are quite annoying and are not really in our continuity. Most of the time they're weird and the characters are, well, odd... These include Mapel VonInjobutt, Poo1 and Poo 2, and Dora the Exploritor. This is not really fanon. Cast Your Vote Now Yes, We should ban and delete them Keep them * Whoa... as long as they don't swear or have violence... we can't just generalize a bunch of articles as UNCP-based to delete them. And they have nothing to do with the UNCP, but with Mect's Club Chicken Wiki (which is allowded). Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 16:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *DP said it, and if they were created by the Underground Wheeekeee, it's OK. --Zapwire 16:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * There's noting wrong with them. They're also comical.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Well as long as they are clean,I suppose there is not a problem with it. The master pilot Talk 2 me *As long as you can (1) keep them spotlessly clean as per policy, (2) not link them to the Un-CP or Un-wikis, (3) conform them to continuity, and (4) use them, then yes, you can indeed keep them. For once, I'm siding strictly with the doctrine alone, instead of my usual interpretations. However, Squish Ninjim Carol and such should be on its proper Un-CPFW database. Also, don't go overboard unless you plan to use and implement the articles as much as any normal CPFW page. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Someone once called me a "sexy fuhrer". No, really. † 19:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Obviously I'm voting here. Like the others stated, they are not going to contain nowhere near the amount of profanity or violence the UCPW has. Most of the articles are written stories based on the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee. They are part of canon since a canon character wrote them, and will probably referenced in other works. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) *They are normal articles. As long as they follow the rules they are fine.--'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) LuXerra Rules!! Just like Flywish does. Talk to me. I have Cookies! 19:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Neutral * They're not in continuity, but as long as there's a limit on how many there are (like 5-7) and as long as they're clean, I think they're okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 FTW!']]) View this template 16:29, December 30, 2009 (UTC) **The Problem is she/he keeps making more and more there are probably more that 8... ----Anniem۝۝se 16:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * Yeah, as long as they are suitable. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 16:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *They bring back awful memorys of swearing but memorys cant hurt me. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 19:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * I don't hate them,just there are to many of them, and she doesn't use proper names for on the fanon. I am neutral, I just want her to choose 3 or 4 she likes and delete the rest. ----Anniem۝۝se 19:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :*Heres what is based: Club Chicken: The Movie, Wall of Balls, Squish Ninjam. If I delete any, there will be less than 3. I think I'll restore the Spies Mission to Survival, to make four. Anyhow, I don't believe we need a limit to the articles, just a limit on how often the articles are created. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 04:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) * They have to be clean, no swearing but if they are to much UNCP it goes. --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 17:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Verdict I think it's quite obvious what our conclusion is. There are zero votes on deleting and banning these articles! We should keep them, but they have to conform to our continuity; and make them as clean as possible. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 19:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC)